Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the seventh of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was originally broadcast on January 21, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.94 million viewers, an increase of 2.09 million viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked second in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 17-23 January, behind only Gormenghast. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Bulldog Breed vs Robopig Bulldog Breed did not move at the start of the battle; when it did, Robopig pushed it backwards towards the arena wall. Bulldog Breed managed to get a grip on Robopig with its saw blades before stopping again, and Robopig pushed it into Shunt, who axed through the top multiple times. Bulldog Breed eventually started to amble away, but slowed once more, which allowed Robopig to push it back in towards Shunt. Shunt lifted Bulldog Breed up with the scoop before axing it repeatedly. This signalled the end of Bulldog Breed, and the House Robots closed in for the kill, ripping Bulldog Breed apart. Winner: Robopig Kater Killer vs Napalm Both robots edged towards the centre of the arena, with Napalm meeting Kater Killer side on. Neither robot could move each other until Kater Killer got in behind and tried to push Napalm, but Napalm pushed back and nearly forced Kater Killer into the pit. Kater Killer managed to angle away just before the they reached the pit. Both robots ponderously moved around, sizing each other up, before Kater Killer attacked Napalm broadside on. Again, Kater Killer struggled to push Napalm, who dug in. Cease was called with the two robots still locked together. The judges declared Napalm as the winner. Winner: Napalm Henry vs Haardvark Haardvark edged towards Henry, who was spinning around in circles at first, before attacking Haardvark head on. Haardvark's circular saw came into play, but caused little problems for Henry, whose front spike had now got wedged on the arena floor; Matilda set it free and Henry accelerated away, but the front spike dug into the arena floor once more. Shunt released Henry this time, which allowed it to retreat once more. Haardvark continued to chase Henry, who was spinning rather dangerously near the edge of the pit. Henry then reversed and slammed into the arena wall, which allowed Haardvark to bring its Dead Metal-esque saw arm into play, causing a bit of damage to the top of Henry. Henry got away again, and started to show some aggression by ramming into Haardvark. It looked like this would go to the judges, but then, with only a few seconds left, Haardvark broke down and Henry came in with a final slam. The fight went to the judges, but Henry was given the win due to still being mobile. The judges decision was not seen or referenced when the show was aired. Winner: Henry Orac's Revenge vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Orac's Revenge was the first to attack, axing the top of Steg-O-Saw-Us, but caused no damage. Steg-O-Saw-Us then attacked Orac's Revenge head on and slammed it into the arena wall. Orac's Revenge continued to axe away at Steg-O-Saw-Us, but still caused little harm to the dinosaur. Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it against another arena wall while Orac's Revenge carried on axing, to little effect. Steg-O-Saw-Us attempted to charge into Orac's Revenge again, but missed it this time and then failed to lift up Orac's Revenge with its lifting tail while it reversed. Steg-O-Saw-Us repositioned itself for another head on charge at Orac's Revenge, and pushed it into the pit. The House Robots came in and caused damage to Orac's Revenge, even though it was already out. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Round 2 Henry vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Henry did not move at the start of the fight, which allowed Steg-O-Saw-Us to nudge Henry. It finally got going, but drove near Dead Metal's CPZ and stopped. Steg-O-Saw-Us edged into Henry once more, and Henry got going again. Henry then got itself stuck next to the arena wall, and just as it backed away, Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed into the back of it. Steg-O-Saw-Us attempted to push Henry into the arena wall again, but Henry turned away, and Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed into the arena wall itself. Henry retreated, but got thrust up by an arena spike in the process. They then went into Sgt. Bash's CPZ but eventually escaped. Henry then reversed away, across the arena floor, but drove into Shunt's CPZ and got its spike impaled on the arena wall. Shunt rammed its axe through Henry's top repeatedly, before dragging it away, out from the CPZ. Henry now wasn't moving, which allowed Steg-O-Saw-Us to slam it into the arena wall. Henry couldn't escape, and was being torched by a flame jet, before Sgt. Bash came in and cut Henry's side with his claw. Dead Metal also joined in, slicing into the back of Henry with his saw. Cease was called, with Steg-O-Saw-Us through to the heat final. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Robopig vs Napalm The two robots met head on at the start, with Robopig attempting to use it's spike to inflict damage. It missed, and so did two more attempts with the weapon, on-target and ineffectively. Napalm's movement was limited, as it stayed near the arena floor flipper. Robopig attacked the rear end of Napalm, who brought the twin spiked arm into play, but caused no damage to Robopig. Robopig turned away in order to line up a side on assault on Napalm, driving it across the arena floor, into Shunt. Napalm escaped after Shunt caused superficial damage. Robopig continued to attack the side of Napalm, attempting to edge Napalm back towards Shunt's CPZ, but Napalm steered aside in time, nosing Robopig into Shunt and got axed itself. Robopig got away, pressed against Napalm's front, but then drove up the wedge of Napalm and got stuck on its hind wheels with its front sticking into the air. It wobbled wearily around a bit trying to drop back down onto its wheels, before falling over onto its back instead. The House Robots came in, with Shunt axing the underside of Robopig and lifting it up, before Killalot took over and pushed it onto the flame pit, but he caught fire himself. Winner: Napalm Heat Final Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Napalm The two robots brushed each other in their first collision. Steg-O-Saw-Us backed away, and reversed into Napalm, but didn't use the lifting tail. Steg-O-Saw-Us backed away once more, before nudging Napalm slightly. Napalm used it's twin spikes, but did so when Steg-O-Saw-Us was nowhere near it. Steg-O-Saw-Us finally decided to attack Napalm with its front, and slammed it into Shunt CPZ and against the arena wall, crumpling the front of Napalm. Napalm landed on top of Steg-O-Saw-Us, which allowed the green machine to ram Napalm back into Shunt's CPZ, and into the arena wall. Napalm attempted to retreat, but Shunt axed it and Steg-O-Saw-Us continued to give it no respite, causing one of the Napalm logos to fall out the bottom. Napalm finally edged away from Shunt, and got underneath the back of Steg-O-Saw-Us, lifting it up slightly and pinning it against the arena wall. Shunt came in to attempt to separate the two, knocking Steg-O-Saw-Us sideways onto Napalm's front. Napalm continued to pin Steg-O-Saw-Us, before Shunt and Sgt. Bash finally freed it. Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed into the side of Napalm, and parts of Napalm started to flap and come loose. Napalm continued to use the twin spikes while Steg-O-Saw-Us wasn't behind it, which allowed it to get underneath the front of Napalm and guide it towards the arena wall once more. Steg-O-Saw-Us backed away, with Napalm still on top of it, before it dropped back down on its wheels. Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed Napalm side on, and then into the arena wall. It then attacked Napalm again, and shunted it in towards Sir Killalot. The House Robot used its lance and got inside of Napalm, and then crushed it against the arena wall. By this stage, Napalm's front was buckled so much that it kept digging into the arena floor. Steg-O-Saw-Us continued its assault, and barged Napalm into the arena wall again. The battle ended with Napalm attempting to nudge Steg-O-Saw-Us, and the decision went to the judges, who unanimously gave Steg-O-Saw-Us the win. Heat Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat G, it was the fourth Pinball Warrior run, featuring Six Pac. Score: 135 points Trivia *Heat G marked the first of three times that Bulldog Breed and Team KaterKiller would be placed in the same heat. *This Heat also notable for the incident during Napalm and Robopig's battle, in which Sir Killalot caught fire. *Heat G was one of two Heats in Series 3 to feature two Series 2 Semi-Finalists, the other being Heat M. *A controversial decision occurred in this heat when Haardvark became immobile toward the end of its match with Henry. Despite the ticking down clock indicating less than 10 seconds left in the match, Haardvark was judged to have been immobilised for long enough to be eliminated. *Steg-O-Saw-Us was the only robot in this Heat not to have a team introduction when it was announced in its first battle. The same occurred with Triterobot later on in the series. *Steg-O-Saw-Us was erroneously spelled as Steg-A-Saw-Us on the battle board. *This was the only episode of Series 3 where Craig Charles did not say "Let the wars begin". Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer